Release Me
by SelmiCc
Summary: Bella is unhappy with her boyfriend James and Angela is her only friend. Bella lost contact with her brother Emmett and her dad Charlie. When Angela takes her out, Bella meets a bronze haired boy, can he change her life, and make her happy? OOC,All Human
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! This is my first fanfiction EVER, and I hope you all like it.. =D **

**And a BIG THANK YOU to Maria, for helping me out with this ^^ Love you! =D**

*****

**BPOV**

"Bella, are you home?" I heard James call from the hallway.

_Yes, where would I be?_

Me and James have been a couple since 2 years back now. I was madly in love with him when he asked me out for the first time. Who wasn't? Sandy blonde hair, baby blue eyes, perfect body? Well you tell me.

My big brother, Emmett, didn't like him at all. First time I brought him home, to introduce him to my father, Charlie, well let's just say that didn't work out to well. Emmett told Charlie about James and his past. I admit it, James was the popular guy, who slept with every girl he met. With that said, he didn't have a great past and when Charlie got to know that, he was pissed. James didn't even get to get in the house.

And when I told them about me moving in with James, Charlie told me to never talk to him again. I was a disaster, I already lost my mother, Renee. She died when I was 9, and Emmett 12. And to lose your father too, I was a mess. Emmett told me everything would be fine, but look how it is today.

I never spoke to my father since the day I moved in with James, two years ago. Emmett and I lost contact too, when he moved to live with his new girlfriend, which I don't know the name of. I was lonley with James in a little cottage. And I wasn't happy at all.

I loved James, too much, but by the years, he has changed. He isn't the same man he used to be. The loving, sweet, funny guy who always took care of me. Now he's a alocoholic, who's always out drinking with his so called "buddies". And you never know what kind of mood he is in, when he get's home. And I'm scared. But without him, I wouldn't have a place to stay in, a roof over my head, or food, or anything. I would be alone.

I saw James walk in to the livingroom where I was watching TV. He looked at me like I was a stranger. Looks like I haven't answered his question, like I thought I had…

"Oh, hi James."

"Why didn't you answer my question?" Oh, looks like this is one of the days, he's angry.

"I'm sorry James, but I didn't hear you call me or anything.." Oh, way to go Bella, I'm sure he belived you!

"Yeah right. What's for dinner?" Dinner? Dinner? Oh shit, dinner! I forgott about that!

"Eh, it will be done in 15 minutes" I stormed out of the room, on my way to the kitchen. What would I make for dinner? I didn't even think about that!

***

After a very messy dinner, James took of to the bedroom to sleep.

I cleaned the dishes, and sat down on a chair. My mind took of to another place.

What if I never met James? Would my life be better? Would I be happier? Would I still speak to Charlie? And Emmett?

_Release me  
Release my body  
I know it's wrong  
So why am I with you now  
I say release me  
'Cause I'm not able to  
Convince myself  
That I'm better off without you_

I heard my phone ringing. The caller ID said: _**Angela**_

Angela is my only friend around here. She has always been there for me, and are my shoulder to cry on.

I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Bells! Angela here. Just wanted to ask you, if you would like to go to the café with me?"

"I don't know Ang.." I wasn't sure..

"Oh come on, Bella! It would be fun!" She sounded like she really wanted me to go..

"Okey, I'll go." I sighed

"Great! I'll pick you up in 20 minutes! See you, bye!"

"Sounds great, bye."

Hmm... time to get dressed.

***

Angela came 20 minutes later, just as she said. She was wearing jeans, a purple top and black flats.

I was wearing my black jeans leggings, a red T-shirt and my red converse.

We walked to the café just around the corner and sat down in a booth. We ordered something to drink and had a small talk. That's when I heard it.

Some soft music, piano music. With a song I reconized very, very well. Clair De Lune, a song my mother always played for me when I was a little.

Angela seemed to notice my absent and asked me

"You know this song?"

"Yeah, it's Clair De Lune, my mum always played it for me when I was little." I smiled at the flash back it gave me

"_Honey, you have to go to bed." My loving mother told me, smiling._

"_But mum, I don't want to go to bed! Not yet." I was stubborn._

"_Sweetie, you have to, it's school tomorrow. Emmett has to go to bed too"_

"_What!? I have to go to bed too? It's only 9 o'clock!" Emmett called._

"_Emmett! Shhhh…!" Dad said._

"_Oh… Sorry"_

"_Sweetie, why don't you want to go to bed?" Mum tryied again._

"_Because I want to spend my time with you. I feel like it's over soon" I was looking at mum._

"_Oh, don't be silly, it won't be over! Your only 9 sweetie, and I promise you, I will be here for forever." She kissed my forehead._

"_You promise? Like really, really promise?"_

"_I swear, Bella, I swear" She told me_

"_Okey, but can you play that song you always play for me?"_

"_Sure, let's go and put you in bed, so I can play it for you"_

_We walked upstairs and I took my place in my bed. Mum sat infront of the piano in my room and started playing. It was wonderfull._

"_Sleep my angel, sleep, and I will see you tomorrow. I love you, don't you dare forget that." _

_I slowly took of to sleepytown. _

The only thing was, she broke that promise that night. And I never saw her after. She died in a car crash, when she was on her way to the grocery store.

I felt my eyes water, and a little tear slowly rolling down my cheek.

"Aw, don't cry Bells." Angela said.

"I'm sorry, Ang. Won't happen again" I brushed the tears away with my sleeve.

"I'll be right back, just going to check myself in a mirror" I said

"Okey, take your time."

I stood up and started walking to the toilets. On my way there I saw the piano. And a guy was playing on it.

The guy was drop-dead gorgeous! Bronz hair - that stood up in all directions and a body worth dying for!

Just as I passed the piano he looked up at me, and I could see his eyes. They were emerald green. And it was the most gorgeous eyes I ever seen.

It felt like a sparke went threw me, when our eyes met. Did he feel it too?

He smiled a crooked smile, and I couldn't do anything but smile back, and of course - blush.

I went to the toilets, looked in the mirror and went back to the booth.

But I still couldn't stop thinking about that sparke.

"Are you okey?" Angela asked me, when I sat down.

"You look like your blushing?" She said with a smirk, but it sounded like a question.

"Yup, I'm fine, thanks for asking" I took a zip of my coffee and blushed crimson…

****

**That was chapter 1! I really hope you liked it. And I would like to know your opinion. So REVIEW! =D**

**Love Yous!**

**Selma  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! **

**Just wanted to thank those who reviewed! I actually didn't think I would get a review on this, and to get it, it felt wonderful! =D**

**So keep doing that ;)**

**I don't have much to tell so**

**ENJOY!  
**

***

**BPOV**

_The day after_

I was home, bored like never before, scared shitless from almost walking out of this house and had a big headache from all the yelling this morning.

_When I come home last night, I went straight to bed. But when I came upstairs James was all over the bed. So once again, I had to sleep on the couch. _

_So, I woke up this morning by James yelling at me. I had no idea why, until I actually started listening._

"_WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SLEEPING ON THE COUCH!?" Ugh, I really don't have time for this!_

"_Maybe, becuase you took all the bed? It wasn't any room for me!" _

"_Yeah right, it's all my fault! It's always my fault!" Always your fault huh?_

"_Your fault? It's your fault!? It's always my fault James! You always yell at me!" Oops, shouldn't had said that…_

"_I'm always yelling at you huh? Well I wonder why? You always do things wrong!" Ugh, I can't take it anymore!_

"_This is it, I can't take it anymore! You are a selfish, son of a bitch and I can't live with you anymore! What happened with the guy I fell in love with two years ago? I'm leaving!" I took of to the hallway and took my jacket._

"_Your leaving huh? And where exactly were you planning to live? Angelas house? You know pretty well she won't take you in. She's married with Ben and it's not room enough in the house. And what I know, you don't have any more friends? Am I right?" He looked at me while I just stood there shocked about what he said. He was so right…_

"_Well, that's what I thought. So get in the house, and start making breakfast, I'm starving!"_

I hate that he was right! I just hate it.

I stood up from the couch, and started walking to the bedroom, to change my clothes. I'm going to the grocery store.

I dressed in my jeans, a blue T-shirt and blue converse. And took of.

I parked my car and went in. I was in the vegetable section, when I saw a bronze haired guy.

Is it the bronze haired guy I think it is? The bronze haired guy, with the beautiful emerald eyes? With the perfect body? Well, let's see!

I started walking to the section he was in, careful so he wouldn't notice me. I felt like I was 5 years old again, and playing secret agent with Emmett again. Oh Emmett, I miss you…

He turned around to look at something and I ducked quickly. And that's when I saw it. It wasn't _him_. It was some wierd dude, I never seen before. And I have to say, the bronze hair, really doesn't fit him.

I continued with the grocery shopping.

When I payed for the stuff and went to the car, to put the stuff in the boot, I saw Angela across the street. I waved and started the car.

On my way home, I drove by the café and saw _him _there again. Just as I drove by, he looked out of the window and saw me, he winked at me and gave me the crooked smile, I started to like so much. I smiled back and drove off.

*******

Once home, I had nothing to do again. I decided to go out for a walk. The weather was rather good. I put my cellphone in my pocket and started to walk.

_Should I walk by the café again? _

No, it would look like I stalk him or something. But, if I just walk by, and don't look in? Eh, who am I kidding, I can't walk by without looking in. Who cares, let's walk by the café!

I straightened my clothes, and fixed my hair, and started walking to the café.

As I was getting nearer, I decided to go in to too. Buy a coffee or something.

I went in and bought a coffee, and sat down in one of the booths. But this time, a booth were you can see the piano.

As I sat down, the owner of the café got up by the piano and said

"Good day, everybody. Let's give some applauses to our own pianist: Edward Cullen!" Behind the owner, _he _got up and sat down by the piano. So Edward Cullen is his name? It fits him in a strange kind of way.

He started playing, and while he played he looked like he searched for something. Maybe a girl? Perhaps his girlfriend?

Why did I feel so jealous, just thinking of that?

It's non of my business, if he has a girlfriend or not? I mean I have a boyfriend. Yeah okey, sure, I'm not happy with him, but anyway…

He stopped searching when he found me. Our eyes looked together and that damn sparke came again. Does he feel the sparke? Like I always do?

I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

*******

I sat there, in the booth, watching him for 2 hours. I bought 3 coffee's just to have something do to, so it wouldn't look like I was only there to watch him, which of course was the intention.

As I looked at my watch, I decided to head home. It's getting pretty late, and I have to cook a meal before James comes home.

I stood up, with my back to the piano. I turned around, and find myself standing just inches a part from Edward.

"Hello." He said. And I noticed, he had a velvety voice. I just had to hear it again.

"H-hi" Way to go Bella! A totaly hot guy starts talking with you, and you had to stutter!

"My name is Edward Cullen" He extanded his hand for me to shake

"Nice to meet you Edward, I'm Bella Swan." I shook his hand, and a shock went threw me.

"Nice to meet you too." He looked me in the eyes, like he searched for something. Did he find anything?

I was hypnotized. I just stood there looking him in the eyes.

When my phone started rining:

_Release me  
Release my body  
I know it's wrong  
So why am I with you now  
I say release me  
'Cause I'm not able to  
Convince myself  
That I'm better off without you_

I looked at the caller ID, it read: _**James**_

"I'm sorry, I have to take this call" I said to Edward, blushing.

"Oh, sure" He smiled.

"Bella." I answered.

"WHERE ARE YOU!? YOU LITTLE SLUT! YOU SHOULD BE HOME RIGHT NOW!" I heard James yelling. And I think Edward heard too…

He looked at me like he was confused, then like he was angry?

"Take it easy, James. I'm on my way home. I just took a walk." I sighed.

"I DON'T CARE THAT YOU JUST TOOK A WALK, YOU SHOULD BE HOME WHEN I'M HOME!" he yelled once again.

"Yeah, yeah, okey, I'm on my way home. Bye"

"YOU LITTLE SL-" I hung up before he said, what I think I know he was about to say.

"I'm sorry, Edward. But I have to go home now" I said apologyzing.

"Who was that?" he asked

"Eh, my boyfriend…"

"Your boyfriend call you a slut?" He was definitely angry.

"Umm, well… I have to go." I walked away.

"Yeah. Guess I will see you another time. Bye"

"Bye, Edward"

*******

When I got home, James was at the door, already screaming

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! WERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Ugh!

"I was taking a walk! I already told you that!" Okey, I know I'm half lying, but anyway!

"I DON'T BELIVE YOU! AND WHO SAID YOU COULD TAKE A WALK, HUH!?" God, he's annoying!

"James, you can't tell me what do to, and what not to do! I'm a grown woman, and I can do what ever I want!"

He just stormed in the house and closed the door.

When I got up to the door, it was locked. And I don't have a key. Perfect! What now?

I guess I will have to call Angela. I picked up my phone from my pocket and started dialing.

"Hello?" It was Ben.

"Oh, hi Ben. Is Angela there?" I didn't dare to ask Ben, I didn't know him that well.

"Yeah, sure, hang on." I heard how he passed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Angela. Bella here" I said

"Hi Bella! What's up?"

"I'm not interupting anything, am I?"

"Oh, no Bella. Don't be silly! What's up?" She tried again.

"I would like to ask you a favour, if that's okey?"

"Yeah, sure. What do you want?"

"Well, James kind of locked me out, and I have no where to stay…" I felt my eyes water and my voice started to be shaky.

"So, I was wondering, if I maybe could stay with you?"

"Aw, Bells! Of course you can stay! Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Yeah, that would be great" I brushed some tears of with my sleeve.

"Okey, I'll be there in 10 minutes. Bye."

"Bye." We hung up, and I sat down on the pavement, thinking.

_What if I do break up with James? Maybe I could ask Angela to stay with her, until I found a job, and can buy my own apartment? Or maybe, I can try to find a roommate?Who am I kidding, who would like to live with me? Why did I end up being alone?_

I didn't notice Angela until she called my name

"Bella? Let's go!" I looked up, and saw here standing infront of me

"Oh yeah…" I stood up, and followed Angela until we came to the car.

"Come on, let's go home, and I promise Bella, everything will be fine." She said, smiling at me.

_Yeah, I really, really hope so._

_*******_

**That's it! Chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it! =D**

**FYI: I don't know when next chapter will be up, cuz' I have alot to do at school, and home. I have 5 tests this week + 6 homeworks.. Yeah BUSY! -.- Anyway, after this week, I have a school break, and I promise, I will post at least one chapter. And I promise I will try to write as much as I can this week. **

**So I hope you don't get angry at me :$**

**Anyway, it's REVIEW TIME!!!**

**LOVE YOUS!**

**Selma  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everybody! I'm so sorry for this late chapter, and I hope you all forgive me ^^ **

**I wasn't at home this week at all, I was at my sisters and that's why this came out this late. **

**Okay, now I'm not going to start babbling here. See you all at the end of the chapter!**

**Now:**

**ENJOY!**

****

**BPOV:**

When we got to Angela´s and Ben´s house, I got the guest room. And it fits me perfectly.

It really feels like I am interrupting something. And I don't want it to be that way, so I just had to ask Angela again.

"Ang, you're really sure I can stay here? I mean I'm not interru-"

She cut me off.

"Bella! Don't be silly! Isn't this what friends do for each other? "

"Uh, yeah I guess?" How should I know? I haven't had friends since I started dating James…

"Yeah, it's exactly what friends do for each other, so no more talking about that!" Wow, she was really stubborn about this!

"Okay, but I still feel like I'm interrupt-"

"BELLA!"

"Oh sorry!" I think it's best not to get on Angela´s bad side..

"Let's go in to the living room, I bet it's something funny going on , on the TV"

"Yeah, you two girls can go, I have to go to work" Ben said with a sad face

"Aw, okay honey. Love you!"

"Love you too sweetie"

A wave of depression came through me when I heard those words. The two words, I haven't heard since 1 year and 3 months.

'_Love you' _

Ben walked out and we heard the front door shut.

When I looked up at Angela, she was blushing. Hmm… weird

"What's up with the blushing Ang? Isn't it me who's always blushing?" I chuckled.

"Uh… Ehm… Um… Nothing" Hell it's nothing!

"Tell me, I want to know! And I know it's not nothing!

"No, seriously, it's nothing" Her face was crimson!

"ANGELA! Tell me!"

"Uh, well you see… Will you be fine alone tonight?"

Ooooh… I think I got it.

"Of course! He's taking you out to dinner?"

"Uhm, yeah… Kind of" She said that last part so quietly, I'm sure it wasn't something she was planning on me to hear. But I dropped it.

"Oh okay, sounds fun!"

*******

A little later it was time for Angela to get ready for her "dinner" so we went upstairs to find her some clothes.

"What do you think about this shirt?" Angela asked me

"Hmm… Not that color, it doesn't fit you very well" Yeah, I'm quite good at colors and clothing. Surprise eh?

"What's wrong with the color? I think it's nice" She was wearing a red knee-length dress.

"Well you see Ang, red does fit you but not this kind of red. You need a little darker red for your skin."

She looked at me suspiciously, like she didn't trust me.

"How do you know that?"

"Well, I may be clumsy and stuff, but I'm quite good at stuff like colors and clothing, believe it or not"

"Oh, cool! Anyway, what do you think I should wear, prove me your good at clothing" She winked at me

I walked to her closet and started searching for something good.

"What exactly were you thinking of wearing?" I had to ask to know what to find for her

"Hmm, well maybe something a little more sexy but still cute, you know?" She looked down on the floor and blushed.

"Okay. Hang on"

I found a black strapless top, a mini jeans skirt and black stiletto heels.

"Oh Bella, this is great!" Angela exclaimed as she saw the clothes I put up for her.

"Oh, it's nothing"

"Nothing!? Bella, this is absolutely stunning! Thank you so much!" She hugged me

"No problem Ang. Now, go and have fun!" I started walking out from her bedroom

"Oh and say hi to Ben from me!"

"Sure I will!"

I was watching TV a while until Angela came down.

"Okay, what do you think?" She twirled for me.

"It's amazing Angela. And I love your make-up" I smiled

"Thanks!" she called on her way to the kitchen

I continued watching TV when I heard Angela call to me again

"Hey, what are you doing tonight!?"

"I don't know, watch some TV, maybe a movie or something!"

"Your sure?"

"Yup, why?" She must have something planned…

"Nah, just thought you were going to_ the_ café again" She walked in and smirked at me

"Maybe, why should you have to know about that?" I winked at her, she just laughed and plopped next to me on the couch.

"When is Ben picking you up?"

"He's –"

"And wait, why is he picking you up when you live together?" I did a confused face and Angela started laughing

"I don't actually know, but I think it is because of all this 'dating' stuff, you know? It's more fun like that. And by the way, he's picking me up at 7"

"Oh… yeah, 'more fun'…"

Angela stood up and went to the toilet, still laughing.

I went to the kitchen and took an apple.

Should I go and see Edward tonight? I mean, I don't have anything special to do anyway, and why should I just sit at home –yes I do prefer Angela´s house as home, cuz' let's face it, I don't have any were to live – alone doing nothing?

_I'm going!_

Angela came back out and headed for the front door.

"I'm going now Bells!"

"Oh okay, have fun!"

"I will" She giggled

"Oh, wait! When are you guys coming home?" I just had to know, so I knew when to be home

"I don't know, but don't stay up waiting" She winked and walked outside yelling bye.

_Guess I'm alone now_

Let's get dressed and get going.

*******

I'm standing outside the café dressed in a black mini dress and red pumps. Yes, I know, it's a little over dressed, but I couldn't help myself. I just felt to dress up really nicely.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. I looked straight to the booth where you can see the piano and saw it was occupied.

I went to the other one and sat down; I ordered a coffee and watched the piano.

I think I waited 15 minutes, when I guy came out and started playing on the piano. It was a big disappointment for me, because it wasn't the fantastic piano player with the bronze hair and the emerald eyes I wanted it to be.

No point in sitting here now is it?

I walked out of the café and was on my way over the street when I saw James there.

I hurried over and started walking as fast as I could in my pumps. I really didn't want James to find me and start yelling at me in the middle of the street. I hid behind a car like a little kid and waited a while before I stepped out again.

I started walking and looked behind me to see the car, and saw it was a silver Volvo.

I saw a man walk in to the car, I didn't see who it was but I did notice his eyes, they were emerald just like Edward´s. Could it be him? No, I'm just hallucinating. Everything can't be about Edward.

On my way home, I stopped at McDonalds because I didn't feel like cooking tonight. I was still a little over dressed but who cares, I need food!

*******

When I got home, I changed in to my pajamas and walked downstairs to the living room to put on some music and dance. I don't know where I got that idea from, but I just felt like it.

After dancing, which felt like hours, I was exhausted! I need water!

I walked to the kitchen to get some water, and sat down at the table. I saw a light outside and looked out to see where it came from.

It was from a car, a silver Volvo! But this time, it wasn't a man in the car, it was a woman. Or no, more like a tiny woman, but she doesn't look familiar. The woman looked up at the window I was standing at and our eyes locked.

Then suddenly she drove away.

_What a fuck?_

_*******_

_**Hey again! =P **_

**Hit or Miss? Tell me I want to know! And who do you all think the "tiny woman" is? Haha ^^ **

**Review, Review, Review, because it's REVIEW TIME!!**

**LOVE YOU´S**

**Selma**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I'm so so so sooooo sorry! I now I haven't updated since October, but I actually have a good excuse. **

**I can't write under the schooldays, cuz' well obvious it's for school homeworks. And this past weekends, it have been everybody's bdays. My oldest sister, mine (I'm finally 14 xD), my mums, our friends and so on. And this last week, when I actually was planning on writing some, some really bad news came. One of our old friends died, and I didn't feel like writing anymore that week. So I didn't, and I'm really sorry for an late update, but I really hope you forgive me.**

**Well that's all.**

**Oh one more thing! Follow me on twitter if you want, this me: **http:// twitter .com /SelmiCc **(No spaces)**

**And thank you to all of you who read and reviewed last chapter! I really really appreciate it!**

**Well that's all!**

**ENJOY!**

*****  
**

**BPOV:**

Next morning, all I could think of was about the tiny woman in the car. Who was she? What did she want? Guess I'll never get to know that.

I didn't hear Angela and Ben when they got home yesterday night. I was asleep in the guestroom.

I was lying in my bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about a shower. A much needed shower after yesterdays dancing. I got up, took my clothes and headed for the shower.

**

I got out of the shower 10 minutes ago. And right now, I'm still in the room, drying my hair.

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Who is it?" I called out

"Angela, duh!" She said with a sarcastic voice.

"Oh, come in"

She got in and sat down on my bed, watching me with a expression that clearly said: Ask me about last night, ask me about last night!

"So, how was last night?" I knew I had to ask, if I didn't, she would have started talking anyway.

"Oh, Bella, I thought you would never ask! It was amazing!" She squealed.

"He took me to this little restaurant, with French theme. It was so romantic! You should have seen it. He took my chair out for me, and opened the door for me. It felt like it was out first date together. After dinner we went out and walked around the city, and we stopped under the street light. And Bella, then the most amazing thing happened! He proposed to me!" Angela got up and started jumping up and down

"He did what!? Oh my god, Ang, that's great!" I put the hairdryer down and started jumping up and down with her. I'm really happy for Angela

"How did he propose? Tell me EVERYTHING!" I demanded.

"Okay, well as I said, we went out to take a walk after dinner, and I really didn't have a clue about it. We walked and walked and just like that, he stopped and kissed me. I thought he was really cute, but then he did the most romantic thing ever. He bent down on one knee and said…" She mimicked the gesture and started imitate Ben´s voice.

"'Angela, I love you with all my heart, and always will. You'll always have half of my heart with you, wherever you go. So Ang, would you marry me?' And then he took out the most amazing ring!" She showed me her left hand, and she was right, it was the most amazing ring ever. Simple, but yet elegant. It was a silver ring with a big diamond in the middle. **(A/N: pic on my profile)**

"Aw, Ang. It is amazing! It's beautiful!" I took her hand to examine the ring.

"I'm so happy for you!" I dropped her hand and hugged her.

"Thank you Bells" I let her go, and she gave me a smile. A big goofy smile. I just had to smile back.

"So, what are you doing today?" I asked her

"I don't really know. I think I'll just take it easy and relax. Ben has to work today anyway" She gave me a sad face. "You?"

"I don't know either. Want to do something together?" I asked

"Yeah! What are we going to do?" Thank god, the smile was back again.

"Hmm, what about shopping?" I can't believe I just suggested that! Sure I'm good at coloring and clothing, but I have never been a big shopper. I can enjoy it sometimes. And right now, I have to buy new clothes since James kicked me out, and Angela just got some of my clothes.

Something, I never thanked her for – mental note, you'll have to thank her someday - is that she took all of my converses with her. I think I would have died without them…

"Yes! Let's do that! I can steal Ben´s credit card, so we can go shopping!"

"Sure" I chuckled. "Let's get ready"

*******

After 20 minutes we were both ready to go. I ran downstairs and saw Angela, and immediately started laughing.

Angela looked up at me puzzled and then when she looked at me, she started laughing too.

"We match!" We both said in the same time.

Both had blue jeans, a turquoise shirt, and matching shoes. Though, mine were converses.

We both took our jackets and went to Angela´s car, with goofy smiles on our faces.

"So, where are we going exactly?" Angela asked me

"Hmm… I don't know. You pick" I said

"Okay" Angela shrugged.

We drove for 30 minutes. Singing in the car to old songs like 'Hit me baby one more time' by Britney Spears and 'The tide is high' by Atomic Kitten.

We got out and went straight to the mall.

*******

I found quite a lot in the mall. I bought 6 shirts (which Angela wanted to pay 4 of them), 2 jeans leggings, and one new pair of converses I didn't have. Which actually surprised me. I thought I had all of them.

Anyway on our way home Angela told me, she just wanted to visit a old friend of hers and she asked me if that was okay.

"Of course! I mean, it's your car, and you're driving, so I have to follow you around anyway" I laughed

She just rolled her eyes.

She drove on a long way in the woods and then abruptly turned on a little way you didn't see because of the ferns. And that's when I saw it. A big, no scratch that, enormous white house! Oh my god, I don't ever think I have seen a bigger one (But after all, I haven't traveled a lot either). The south wall was all made of glass, and it had a big front porch. It had two garages which looked like it could fit 4-6 cars. And an enormous garden, with beautiful flowers.

"Wow" I gasped, looking up at the house in front of me.

"I know, it's beautiful. They are kind of rich" She smiled smugly

"No shit Sherlock" I muttered under my breath so she couldn't hear it.

She knocked on the door. And I didn't even blink before the door flew open and a tiny little girl with spiky black hair was hugging Angela. _Why did she look familiar to me?_

She stepped back and looked at me, smiling. That's when I realized it wasn't a little girl, but a woman. My and Angela´s age. Wait, isn't this the girl from the car yesterday? Noooway!

"Oh! Bella this is Alice. Alice this is Bella" Angela introduced us.

"Hi!" Alice said hugging me.

"Oh, hi Alice" I said surprised she hugged me.

She let go and started jumping up and down, clearly excited about something. _Oh, so she's a bubbly person_ I thought to myself.

"Come in!" Alice said stepping aside so we could get in. Even if she didn't have to, the door was huge, just like the rest of the house.

She led us to; I suppose was the living room, because of the TV and the sat down and she started talking immediately.

"Oh Angela! I missed you so much! We haven't talked for AGES! How are you? What's going on in your life? Anything new? How's Ben? How's work? Are you still working at the same place? Oh my god! I forgot to ask! Do you want anything to drink? Both of you?" She said all that in one breath._ God, how much can this girl talk? _

"Yes, please. I glass of water would be nice" Angela said. Alice nodded and then turned to look at me. "And you?"

"No thanks. I'm not thirsty" I said politely

"Oh okay. Tell me if you change your mind" She skipped out of the room

"Wow that girl never stops talking, does she?" I whispered to Angela

She just laughed and told me "No, she doesn't"

"Soooooo, Angela! Tell me everything!" Alice skipped in again with a tray in her hands. When she put it down on the table I saw three glasses. One with water, one with… _is that a energy drink?__She doesn't need any more of that!_ And one empty one.

She was me looking at the tray and quickly told me

"Oh, I brought a glass extra if you would change your mind" And then smiled

I nodded and smiled too

"Well, Alice. Something new actually did happen in my life" Angela started to tell Alice, so she wouldn't look at me. Mental note to tell her thank you for too

"Oooh what!?" Alice squealed.

"I'M ENGEAGED!" Angela exclaimed

"YOU'RE WHAT!?" Alice squealed even higher _– if that's possible_

"Yes! Ben proposed to me. Actually yesterday…" She said shyly

"Aww that's so cute! Can I see the ring?" Alice asked

"Of course!" Angela showed her, her left hand

"Aww it's beautiful!"

"I know!" Ang said. "Can I use the bathroom?" I asked quietly. Even though it was so quiet I wouldn't have heard it, Alice somehow did

"Of course! Go upstairs and then the 5 door to the right. There is the bathroom."

"Thanks" I mumbled and went for the stairs

When I walked upstairs, I went by the door to get to the bathroom, but something caught my eye. One of the doors was slightly open and I saw a guy sitting at the desk, hovering over; I guess his laptop. But it wasn't that. It was his hair. It was bronze, just as the guy in the café; Edward Cullen. _Could it be him?_ No! Why would he be here? It's not like he live here or anything…

I went to the door and peeked through it. It looked like he was searching for something. A address maybe? I don't know.

And of course, with my bad luck, I had to sneeze! The guy turned around; clearly surprised someone was at the door.

And that was when I recognized him. It _is_ Edward Cullen. The gorgeous, most handsome guy on the planet (or in my eyes he is). And he was staring at me with those beautiful emeralds of his.

"Ehm…" I said looking down at my feet, really embarrassed I was caught peaking.

"Bella?" He asked

"Ehm… yes?" I said finally looking up at him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with that beautiful smirk on his lips

"I c-came here with A-Angela." Well great! I had to stutter in front of him too!

"Oh! Cool. Want to come in?" He stepped aside so I could walk in to the room he was in.

"You're welcome to sit down if you want" He laughed after 2 awkward minutes in silence.

I sat down and looked out of the window, or no, it's not the window, it's the _wall. _

"So… How are you?" Edward asked

I chuckled and answered "I'm good thank you. And you?"

"I'm good too, thank you for asking" He smiled.

We kept on talking and talking I didn't even notice the time flew by so fast

*******

**That's it! Chapter 4! Thank you to all of you who read it. And now it is..... I know you know it..... REVIEW-TIME! =D **

**Just press the green button below =D**

**Much Love,**

**Selma xx  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! =D**

**A new chapter! Quick update, wasn't it? ^^**

**Hope you like it. **

**See you again down there**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**BPOV:**

Somehow, I ended up sitting across Edward on the couch talking about my family.

"So, I was outside the house, with James. And I was just about to go in, when my dad came out yelling at me saying James isn't allowed to come in. I stood there in shock, and said 'You can't seriou-" I said waving my hand in the air to explain just what I was doing when someone interrupted

"Bella? Where are-" Angela and Alice said, but stopped talking after they saw me sitting on the couch across Edward – smiling.

"Oooh" They both said at the same moment.

I just did the thing I was famous for – blush.

"I'm sorry Bella, Edward. I didn't want to interrupt" Alice said, smiling. "It's just, you said you were going to the bathroom and you didn't come down in 30 minutes so we thought we would go and check on you, if you're alive"

"Oh, you were going to the bathroom?" Edward said looking down at me, now when we both stood up.

"Ehm, yeah… " I said looking down at the ground embarrassed.

"So Bella. I thought we would head home… Are you coming?" Angela said, saving me from the stare from Edward.

"Sure. Ehm, bye Edward" I said looking him in the eye.

"Bye Bella. Take care" He answered.

I turned around and went to the door and saw Alice and Angela already going down the stairs. Just as I was about to walk out I tripped over my own feet, and closed my eyes, preparing myself for the hard floor. But it didn't come. I was suddenly in one pair of strong arms. They were warm and comfortable and I loved it there.

I breathed his scent in, and it was amazing. Why can't I stay here the rest of my life?

"I'm sorry" I said looking up at him after I pulled away. _Was it just me, or did he actually hold me in that hug longer than necessary? _Oh well, I liked it.

"No problem" He said smiling. "You'll just have to watch out a little, where you're going"

"Oh yeah, thanks for the tip" I said sarcastic.

He just laughed turning around to his computer. I turned around too, to walk downstairs, where Angela was waiting.

"So, I'm ready to go, I'll just go and grab my jacket" I said to Angela who stood by the front door, already in her jacket, waiting for me.

"Okay, hurry up" was her answer.

I took my jacket and went to the door. I hugged Alice goodbye.

"It was nice to meet you Alice" I said while hugging her

"Oh it was super-duper-fantastic to meet you too!" Alice said squealing.

"Alice, you're going to make me deaf!" I jumped back from her while she laughed.

"Sorry"

"So are we going?" Angela said

"Yup!" I turned around. Just as I was about to walk out of the door I heard footsteps on the stairs and someone calling my name.

"Bella! Wait!"

"Huh?" I turned around looking at a pair of emeralds.

"Can I get your number?" He said sweetly, smiling that crooked smile, my favorite on him. _Hold on! My favorite? I didn't even know him that well!_

"Oh sure" I said, smiling at the thought that he actually wanted my number.

He gave me his cell phone and I wrote my number down.

"There you go. Now I want yours too" I said giving him my 'don't-you-dare-mess-with-me'-look.

"Of course" He said. I gave him my cell phone and he wrote his down. He gave me it back and I looked at the screen, looking at his number. And that's when I saw a light from a camera and looked up.

Edward was holding his cell phone in front of him, smiling a goofy smile. Clearly, he was the one taking a picture… of me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Just taking a picture of you to have, as your profile on my cell phone" He said shrugging, like it was the most normal thing in the world to take a picture of someone just like that.

"Aw! I wasn't even ready!" I said, complaining.

"That's why it's so beautiful" He said smiling. "The most beautiful pictures taken are when someone isn't completely ready"

"So not true" I said under my breath, but I think the heard me anyway, because he laughed.

"Well, if you're going to have a picture of me in your cell phone, then I want one of you too!"

"Sure take a picture" He said posing.

"Oh no! Didn't you just say 'The most beautiful pictures taken are when someone isn't completely ready'?" I said.

"Hmm, guess you got me."

"Edward!?" I heard Alice yelling from the kitchen

"What!?" He answered back. We heard Alice come to the hallway and she started talking to Edward even before we saw her.

"What are we going to eat for dinner? Mum isn't home, and I was thinking about lasagna but I'm not sure, what do you think? Oooh! Maybe spaghetti? No, Lasagna is better… Wait, what do you think? Honestly?" She rambled.

Edward leaned against the wall and said "That you talk you talk too much" under his breath. Clearly Alice didn't hear him, but I did, so I chuckled. Edward heard that and looked at me quickly, smiling. "No, Lasagna is good Alice"

I saw, this was the perfect moment to take a picture of Edward. He wasn't ready! I took my phone out and quickly took a picture. The light from the camera made Edward look at me again, smirking when he saw me holding up my cell phone.

"So, you got your revenge?" He asked. Alice just looked smug.

"Yup! Want to see the picture?" I asked, because that was the least I could do.

"Sure" He said walking over to me. He looked down at the screen and so did I. It was an _amazing_ picture. He was leaning against the wall, looking to his right, his bronze hair pointing on every direction like always and he was smirking his beautiful crooked smile. The picture couldn't have gotten any better.

"So, what do you think?" I asked looking smug.

"Never liked looking at any pictures of me, and it haven't changed" He said. Though I don't get him, if I was as hot/beautiful as him, I would be looking at my pictures all the time. _Yes, I admit, I can be a little ego-tripped. _

"Well, I like it!" I said snapping my phone shut. "Well I have to go now, I'm sure Angela is pissed off now" I said laughing.

"Nah, she doesn't look like a person with bad temper" He said smirking again.

"I guess you're right. Well, I really have to go now. Bye Edward" I said turning around to finally go to the car.

"Bye B" He said.

I walked to the car, and got in.

"What was that all about?" Angela asked

"Not much, he just wanted my phone number, so I gave it to him." I answered smiling.

"Oh, cool" She said, turning on the engine. We drove out from the parking lot and started driving. When I looked back at the gorgeous house, I saw a white hand close the door. The hand that belongs to Edward Cullen. The most handsome guys on the planet, and he wanted _my_ number.

* * *

When we got home, I was exhausted! _Wow, you can really get tired on a busy day! _I took my bags up to my room to put them in my closet. It only took me 5 minutes to put them all in. I can only imagine how long it will take Angela to put all her clothes in. God, I feel sorry for Ben, when he sees the bill.

I took a shower, blow dried my hair, and put on my pajamas, and then went to bed. I was lying there fully awake because I couldn't fall asleep.

I was thinking about James. What am I going to do with him? Sure, I left, and I'm staying at Angela and Ben´s right now. But, what about all my stuff? The rest of my clothes, all my stuff I had brought with me when we first moved in? My money, my jewelry? _Ugh, what am I going to do? Can someone help me!?_

I was thinking about going downstairs, to talk to Angela. Maybe she could help me with this? Maybe she knows how I should do? But I don't want to bother her. What will I do, if she tells me she doesn't know? Or worse, she doesn't care what I do? But, no, Ang would never do that, would she?

I have to find an apartment too. Soon. I'm sure, Angela and Ben don't want me to live with them much longer. I'm practically ruining their private life. Okay, maybe Ang would be okay with it, but I'm sure Ben wouldn't. After all I don't know him that well, so I can imagine how it feels to have your girlfrie-, Oh I'm sorry, fiancé's friend over to live with you. Must feel weird.

Sooo… what did I came up with? I should start looking for an apartment, I will have to meet James again - to get all my stuff and maybe talk to Angela, to see what she thinks. Oh that conversation will be really awkward.

Oh well. Everything will be fine. At least in the end, I'm sure.

I reached over to my nightstand to see if my cell phone was on silent mode, I was too exhausted to be woken up by my cell phone in the middle of the night.

Just as I cuddled down under the comforter I heard my phone buzz on the nightstand.

_Aww man! Couldn't you buzz like 30 seconds ago?_

Eh, I don't have to look at it now. I can look at it tomorrow morning.

I looked up at the ceiling, curiosity taking over. I want to know who sent the damn text.

I reached over to my nightstand again to take my cell phone to see who sent the message. I opened my phone and a smile instantly formed on my lips.

**_To: Bella_**

**_From: Edward_**

_Dream sweet dreams, B – E x_

I quickly pressed the 'reply' button and started typing.

**_To: Edward_**

**_From: Bella_**

_You too, E – B x_

After I pressed 'send' and put my phone back on the nightstand, I cuddled down under my comforter again and fell asleep, a smile still on my lips.

* * *

**Hey again! =D**

**I finally got it how you do this lines! xD Hahah =D (the one you see over this text)**

**I really love it when you write a review! You dont even need to write much, just write 'more' and I'm happy =D Feedback is the best! =D**

**Soooooo, it's REVIEW TIME! So review, review, reivew! **

**Much Love,**

**Selma xx  
**


	6. Important!

**Important A/N:**

**Hey readers!**

**I'm so sorry for not updating in like 158 years, but I have something important to say.**

**I'm ****not**** going to finish this story, and I'm going to delete it in one week.**

**I'm so, so sorry for leaving you all hanging, but the problem is I'm not enjoying writing this anymore and I dont have the time for writing it. Because of school, family and friends. And lastly my computer crashed yesterday, where I actually wrote 7 pages for the next chapter, and now it's gone.**

**You have no idea how sorry I am =(**

**But the good news are, I want you all to add me on Author Alert, cuz I am going to start writing another story and post it here in a while. It's going to be a little more 'happy' then this story, and I think it's going to be good. So please, add me there.**

**So I guess thats everything that I had to say, and once again I'm so sorry.**

**Until next time,**

**LOVE YOU'S**

**// Selma xx**


End file.
